Kubota Masataka
Profile *'Name:' 窪田正孝 (くぼた まさたか) *'Name (romaji):' Kubota Masataka *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 175cm *'Star sign:' Leo *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Wife/actress Mizukawa Asami *'Talent agency:' Stardust TV Shows *Yell (NHK, 2020) *Radiation House (Fuji TV, 2019) *Himomen (TV Asahi, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *Bokutachi ga Yarimashita (KTV, 2017) *Reverse (TBS, 2017, ep10) *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017) *Hitoya no Toge (WOWOW, 2017) *Rental Kyuseishu (NTV, 2016, ep7) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2016) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep6) *MARS (NTV, 2016) *Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (NTV, 2016) *High & Low (NTV, 2015) *Death Note (NTV, 2015) *The Last Cop (NTV/Hulu, 2015) *Eien no Bokura Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2015) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *N no Tame ni (TBS, 2014) * ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File (NTV, 2014) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *Kamen Teacher SP (NTV, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013, ep10-11) *LIMIT (TV Tokyo, 2013) *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) * ST Keishichou Kagaku Tokusouhan (NTV, 2013) *Saikou no Rikon (Fuji TV, 2013, ep3-7,9,11) *Perfect Blue (TBS, 2012, ep1) *Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (NTV, 2012) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 Migi Kata no Onna (Fuji TV, 2012) *Somato Kabushiki Gaisha (TBS, 2012, ep1) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012, ep2) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011, ep4) *QP (NTV, 2011) *Aishiteru~Kizuna~ (NTV, 2011) *Karyu no Utage (NHK, 2011) *Misaki Number One!! (NTV, 2011, ep3) *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010, ep4) *Xmas no Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Naniwa no Hana (NHK, 2009) *Keitai Sosakan 7 (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007, ep7) *Koisuru Nichiyobi (恋する日曜日) (TBS, 2007, ep24) *Kazoku Zenzai (家族善哉) (TBS, 2006-2007) *Seishun Energy Check it Out, Yo!! in Tokyo (Fuji TV, 2006) Movies *Hatsukoi / First Love (2020) *Tokyo Ghoul 'S' (2019) *Diner (2019) *Gintama 2: Okite wa Yaburu Tame ni soko Aru (2018) *Kenen / Thicker Than Water (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3: Final Mission (2017) *High & Low The Movie 2: End of Sky (2017) *The Last Cop: The Movie (2017) *Tokyo Ghoul (2017) *High & Low The Movie (2016) *Road To High & Low (2016) *Mars (2016) *Maniac Hero (2016) *64 Rokuyon Kohen (2016) *64 Rokuyon Zenpen (2016) *Round Trip Heart (2015) *April Fools (2015) *Yokokuhan (2015) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa Fairu (2015) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin Kyoto Taika Hen (2014) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun II (2014) *Dakishimetai / I Just Wanna Hug You (2014) *God Tongue: Kiss Pressure Game The Movie (2014) *Fly, Dakota Fly! (2013) *Jellyfish Eyes (2013) *Suzuki Sensei (2013) *Kanojo wa Uso o Aishisugiteru / The Liar and His Lover (2013) *Fugainai Boku wa Sora wo Mita (2012) *Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (2012) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Hasami (2012) *Bokutachi wa Sekai wo Kaeru Koto ga Dekinai (2011) *13 Assassins (2011) *Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu (2009) *Dosokai (2008) *Yumoresuku ~Sakasama no Chou~ (2006) Recognitions *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2015):' Best Actor for Death Note *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2015):' Best Supporting Actor for Algernon ni Hanataba wo External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActor